The present invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories and more particularly to a novel mounting system for windshields and other accessories. The invention particularly relates to a novel mounting system which provides maximum simplicity, but also enables one to mount and dismount motorcycle windshields and other accessories from the cycle with ease and precision.
Although there are many different mounting systems for motorcycle windshields and the like, it would be particularly advantageous to provide such a system wherein the shield may be reliably attached to and removed from the motorcycle in a matter of seconds. This would be particularly true wherein the mounting system could comprise four docking points permanently affixed to the cycle, but would not leave unsightly or bulky fastening means on the cycle when it is desired to use the cycle without the shield or other accessory.
When the time comes to mount or affix the shield or other accessory, this can be done in a few seconds by a person having almost no mechanical skill. For example, it would be highly desirable to provide an accessory for mounting windshields or other accessories, wherein the docking points could be affixed to the motorcycle and remain there permanently, while the shield itself and the two brackets for mounting it could be removed and stored as a unit without further disassembly. Particularly, it would be desirable if there were such a system wherein the docking points used to mount the shield could be affixed to the motorcycle and thereafter be allowed to remain there without distracting from the appearance or function thereof, and without presenting any ungainly elements or the like such as protruding screws, studs, brackets or braces. It would also be advantageous if a simple mounting system could be placed relatively permanently on the cycle which would enable the shield to be mounted by placing the lower portion on a pivot point and thereafter merely snapping it into place by a backward (in relation to the cycle) motion into a secured position.
It would also be desirable to make a shield which would be able to be removed by a forwardly acting force, such as from the force of a rider being thrown forward in the event of an accident, whereby the shield would be detached rather than remaining in place and injuring the rider.
It would also be advantageous to provide docking points that could be fastened to or form a part of the front forks, the triple clamps, or the front fork covers themselves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for a windshield or the like.
Another object is to provide a unique mounting system wherein the mounting bracket on the shield includes one upper or lower surface that is relatively smooth but curvilinear and the other with an opening or notch in an oppositely directed latching claw which is automatically raised or lowered to facilitate ready installation and latching without touching or manipulating the claw.
Another object is to provide a novel flanged mounting member with a center trough, and preferably having a urethane elastomer or other somewhat flexible center section, including inclined spokes or a garter spring and further optionally having a thin, hollow innermost sleeve, making a unique composite mounting member capable of allowing a limited amount of radial deflection as it is being installed and thereafter absorbing shock and/or slight errors in alignment or dimensional variation.
A further object is to provide a mounting system for other accessories which would use the same or similar arrangement of latching members for mounting and removing saddlebags or other accessories.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a simplified system of mounting and dismounting the windshield or other desired accessory.
Another object is to provide a mounting system that does not require extreme precision in locating the docking points on the cycle.
A still further object is to provide a mounting system having a latch or claw on each bracket without affecting the simplicity of operation.
A still further object is to provide a mounting system that is virtually foolproof in operation.
Yet another object is to provide a system which permits ease of installation and removal as well.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in practice by providing a pair of flanged members, preferably such as wheels, spools or rollers, one of which may remain fixed, and optionally may be rotatable, and other which is preferably not only rotatable but is also preferably able to undergo slight radial deformation or deflection under an applied load, and thereafter to cooperate with a bracket having one fixed edge and a movable latching claw with strong biasing means urging the claw to a closed position, and which may then be installed or removed readily without manipulating the latching claw in any way.
The manner in which these and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more apparent when considered in connection with the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention and shown in the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.